Any Kind of Guy
Any Kind of Guy to piosenka amerykańskiej grupy popowej Big Time Rush, który został wydany jako drugi singiel. Został wydany jako cyfrowy singiel, a premiera odbyła się w odcinku "Big Time Love Song". Tekst Here I am, there you are Why does it seem so far Next to you is where I should be (Where I wanna be) Something I want so bad Know what's inside your head Maybe I could see what you see (Tell me what you see) I Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need here Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree Turn your whole world around (Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, change your mind I will be there Won't you try one more time Be my any kind of girl You decide, it's all right I will be there. You seem so hard to know Say goodbye, say hello Then you say that it's time to go (Now it's time to go) Changing my point of view Everyday something new Anything to get next to you (Gonna get to you). I gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes (Open your eyes) I can be what you need. Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy i'll be) Turn myself upside down (Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree (you know i'll agree) Turn your whole world around (Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, change your mind I will be there (I'll be there) Won't you try one more time Be my any kind of girl You decide, it's all right I will be there. Let me know if I'm getting through Making you understand. If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something new) Don't look away Cause I'm here to stay If it's a game, then I'm gonna play. Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree) Turn your whole world around (Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, change your mind I will be there (I'll be there) Won't you try one more time Be my any kind of girl You decide, it's all right I will be there. Bring it back. Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, it's all right I will be there. Informacje o piosence "Any Kind of Guy" został wydany jako drugi singiel grupy, po piosence "Big Time Rush". Jednak to czwarta piosenka zespołu, która została wykorzystana w serialu, po utworach: "City is Ours" i "Famous", choć zostały wydane później. de:Any Kind of Guy en:Any Kind of Guy es:Any Kind of Guy Kategoria:Piosenki